Musical Mark
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jihoon penasaran soulmatenya itu orang seperti apa. SEVENTEEN Woozi w/ mystery soulmate. Soulmate!AU.
1. Chapter 1

Musical Mark

Cast: SEVENTEEN Woozi

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Warning: Non-canon, Soulmate!AU,Idol!Bangtan, Aged Down!SVT,

XXX

Bukan hal yang aneh kalau tiba tiba muncul bercak warna warni di tangan, yang lalu pelan pelan berubah menjadi sebuah gambar atau tulisan. Apalagi untuk anak SMA yang suka tiba tiba kurang kerjaan di kelas, sangat wajar melihat tangan Junhui tiba tiba dipenuhi tulisan 'Jungkookie', 'Kookie', "Hwanggeum', 'Kelinci Setan', 'Evil-Kook', 'Celana Kulit', dan macam macam mulai dari pujian sampai hujatan –yang Jihoon yakin bukan untuk menghujat- untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Ketenaran Jungkook yang seperti itu juga hal yang wajar. Dia kan artis, member BTS, jaman sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu BTS.

Tapi untuk Jihoon dibanding Jungkook, yang tampan, yang baru lulus SMA, dan yang bisa segala macam, ada yang lebih menarik.

Bercak yang muncul di lengan kirinya. Pelan pelan membentuk sesuatu.

Pembuat bercak itu, soulmate-nya, menulis sesuatu.

RP – Sarang-e Ppajyeo

Tulisannya berantakan, mungkin ditulis dengan terburu buru. Dan Jihoon tidak bisa menghapusnya dari kulitnya kecuali soulmate-nya menghapus tulisan itu dari tangannya sendiri.

Di bawah tulisan itu soulmate-nya menambahkan,

(Love Tok Toxic)

Jihoon tersenyum, ya ampun ada typo. Dia mencoba membayangkan kira kira soulmate-nya itu orang seperti apa ya? Yang jelas bahasa inggrisnya pasti tidak bagus.

Dan 'Sarang-e Ppajyeo', itu lagu Royal Pirates kan? Jadi soulmate-nya mendengarkan lagu lagu dari band ini. Jihoon jadi berpikir soulmate-nya adalah orang yang menyukai musik.

Di jaman seperti ini siapa juga yang tidak suka musik? Jihoon sendiri suka, dia mempelajarinya jadi bukan sekedar suka saja, dan itu mungkin juga karena kelakuan soulmatenya.

Jihoon ingat sekali note angka yang tiba tiba muncul di tangannya, lengkap dengan simbol legato, itu artinya note note itu harus dimainkan tanpa diputus.

Jihoon ingat tangannya pernah tiba tiba penuh dengan catatan tentang musik waktu dia SD dulu, dia bertanya pada orang tua tentang lambang lambang yang menarik itu dan akhirnya dia malah mempelajari musik lebih dalam.

Tapi Jihoon malas, dia lebih elektronik daripada klasik, dia punya minat yang juga besar pada perlengkapan DJ. Dan tiap kali Jihoon malas, coretan dari soulmate-nya muncul.

Seperti,

Kelas musik pindah ke Rabu !

Atau,

Hallo, diriku. Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.

Waktu kalimat panjang itu muncul, Jihoon pikir soulmate-nya sedang mencoba bicara padanya, mencoba berkata kalau Jihoon sudah belajar dengan keras dan dia boleh bolos les sekali sekali.

Tapi sebenarnya tulisan itu malah membuat Jihoon, entah kenapa, jadi lebih bersemangat.

Dan dia jadi makin penasaran soulmate-nya itu orang yang seperti apa. Apa dia manis? Dia terkesan tegas, tapi Jihoon pikir kata katanya pada dirinya sendiri yang muncul di tangan Jihoon itu adalah hal yang cukup manis.

Dan mungkin juga dia seseorang yang pakai dialek Gyeongsang. Soulmate-nya itu pernah menulis, dalam dialek,

Cinta sama kamu~ Muah! Muah!

Dan Jihoon dengan cepat merasa dia ada di rumah, di Busan. Walaupun dia lama di Seoul, tapi dia selalu merasa Busan adalah rumah. Kalau pun bukan rumah pertama, ya maka rumah kedua.

Tulisan itu agak sedikit berbeda dengan tulisan tangan Soulmate-nya yang biasa dan dengan cepat dihapus. Jihoon jadi berpikir mungkin yang menulis ditangan soulmate-nya itu adalah teman soulmate-nya yang iseng.

Tapi begitu yang muncul adalah tato kupu kupu bersayap cokelat yang indah sekali, Jihoon berpikir tato itu akan selamanya ada di punggung tangan kirinya dan dia cepat cepat berpikir bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya.

"Turunkan saja lengan bajumu." Kata Wonwoo, master dari sweater paw. Apa itu sweater paw? Jihoon mengartikannya sebagai; kenampakan yang terjadi kalau kau pakai baju yang lengannya menutupi sampai ujung jari.

"Tapi kupu kupu itu terlalu indah untuk ditutupi, Jihoon." Kata Wonwoo lagi

"Entah," Jihoon berpikir, kupu kupu itu memang terlalu –sangat indah, "Aku agak kurang nyaman dengan tato tiba tiba ini."

"Memangnya dia tidak bilang apa apa sebelum buat tato?"

"Bagaimana ca-"

Jihoon langsung paham, untuk menghubungi soulmate-nya masing masing hanya harus menulis sesuatu di tubuh.

Wonwoo menjawab, memperjelas, "Gunakan tubuhmu untuk berkirim pesan."

Jujur Jihoon tertarik dengan ide itu, tertarik menghubungi soulmate-nya dan mengajaknya bertemu untuk kemudian saling mengenal lebih lanjut.

Tapi Jihoon adalah pembohong ulung, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kenapa? Soulmate-mu bisa bahasa Korea, kan? Atau dia tidak bisa?"

Wonwoo harusnya ingat waktu mereka dapat rekomendasi lagu Epik High, Fly, tiba tiba dari soulmate Jihoon, "Dia bisa."

"Lalu apalagi masalahnya? Kau tinggal minta padanya untuk menghapus tato itu."

Jihoon jadi berpikir apa... "Kau sering bicara pada soulmate-mu ya?"

Wonwoo tiba tiba jadi malu malu, pipinya memerah, "Ya, nama panggilannya Cookie, dia tattoo artist."

"Hm, Jungkookie?"

Jihoon kaget, heran, tapi dia tidak berseru dan menyebabkan keributan.

"Entah, mungkin namanya Jungkook, atau mungkin Minkook, atau Kook yang lain, atau Cookie memang cuma panggilan. Kami cuma baru bicara soal tato."

"Dia membuat tato di badannya?"

"Iya."

Dan Wonwoo menggulung lengan seragamnya. Di lengan bawahnya ada tato putri duyung, sepertinya masksudnya Ariel, dengan kerang kecil menutupi dada yang sangat lembut dan manis. Sama indahnya dengan tato kupu kupu di punggung tangan Jihoon.

"Ini tato sementara, tapi ada yang permanen." Jelas Wonwoo. Dia lalu menggulung lebih atas lagi dan menunjukan tulisan 'Cookie's' dalam tinta hitam biasa pada Jihoon.

Untungnya dalam dua minggu tato kupu kupu di punggung tangan Jihoon menghilang, dia berkesimpulan kalau tato itu cuma tato sementara.

Dan soulmate-nya kembali ke kebiasaan lama, menulis kata kata di tangannya, yang mana akan muncul di lengan Jihoon.

Dia menulis sebuah tulisan yang buru buru dihapus, jadi Jihoon tidak sempat membacanya, lalu disampingnya dia menulis,

Takut, takut, takut

Lalu menggambar sebuah, dua buah, tiga buah kupu kupu.

Jihoon jadi berpikir, soulmate-nya ini sedang punya projek jangka panjang bertema kupu kupu. Mungkin juga dia sangat menyukai kupu kupu.

Kupu kupu, simbol perubahan, metamorfosis. Maksudnya apa ya?

"Hei, Jihoon. Kau mau mencatat PR-nya tidak?"

Soonyoung memegang penghapus papan tulis dan bersiap siap menghapus tugas yang ada di papan tulis.

"Tunggu! Aku catat!"

Jihoon bukan anak yang suka mencorat coret tangan, tidak seperti soulmate Junhui yang fans Jungkook dan bukan juga seperti Cookie-nya Wonwoo yang suka membuat tato.

Dia menatap tulisan di tangannya,

Bio, Uji Komp 3, bag. 1-3

Dan dia berpikir, soulmate-nya pasti membaca apa yang dia tulis. Lalu pelan pelan ada tulisan yang muncul di kulitnya,

Dari soulmate-nya.

Tolong dihapus.

Jihoon cepat cepat menulis,

Maaf

Dan dia menyalin tugasnya ke handphone.

Jihoon tadinya ingin marah, tapi dia sadar dia menulis di pergelangan tangan, mudah terlihat dan kesannya kekanakan sekali.

Soulmatenya biasa menulis di lipatan siku yang pasti tertutup lengan baju.

Jihoon paham kalau tulisannya yang mudah terlihat itu sangat amat menganggu, apalagi kalau ternyata soulmate-nya itu sedang bekerja dan bertemu klien, pasti kesannya akan sangat tidak profesional, tidak baik, kalau tangannya kotor.

Dan Jihoon akhirnya menghapus semua tulisannya sampai sangat bersih. Dia berpikir, soulmate-nya adalah orang yang cenderung berterus terang daripada memendam perasaan seperti Jihoon. Dia tegas, langsung, dan sepertinya tidak semanis yang Jihoon bayangkan.

Apalagi begitu ada tulisan dengan huruf kapital yang kasar muncul di tangannya.

I DONT GIVE A SH-T

Uh, lumayan kasar, tapi untuk Jihoon itu tidak kasar kasar amat.

Jihoon ingin menulis sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu harus menulis apa.

Lalu soulmate-nya menghapus tulisan itu dari tangannya.

Baru Jihoon menulis,

Apapun yang sedang kau lakukan, meskipun itu susah atau menyusahkan atau apa, berjuanglah.

Dan soulmate-nya menjawab, dalam dialek,

Makasih, kau juga berjuanglah.

Dan Jihoon mendapat kesan kalau, walau pun soulmate-nya ini adalah anak yang sedikit kasar, tapi dia manis.

Dia, soulmate-nya yang mendalami musik dan kemungkinan besar berasal dari daerah yang sama dengan Jihoon, juga manis waktu dia menulis.

Di pianika.

555 i7532(2x) 1212116. (6 rendah)

Mau versi full?

Jihoon mencobanya ke piano dulu, ini seperti lagu yang dia kenal, jadi dia menjawab.

Mau.

Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan jadi sering bicara soal musik, lalu soal kehidupan, lalu soal diri mereka sendiri, dan lalu mereka akan bertemu.

XXX

Fin

XXX

Ini AU dimana apapun yang kita lakukan pada kulit tubuh, leher sampai kaki, akan muncul juga pada soulmate kita. Tidak aneh kalau tiba tiba kita punya bekas luka atau punya tato, atau tindik di badan (tapi siapa yang mau menyiksa diri begitu?). Dan lebih tidak aneh lagi kalau tiba tiba ada bekas coretan pulpen di kulit kita.

Note: Sebenarnya aku antara menyerah dan tidak menyerah main piano. aku ini pemalas, kalau aku rajin harusnya aku sudah jago main piano dan gitar. Aku ini agak tidak waras, kalau aku waras harusnya aku tidak keluar padus. Kalau aku waras harusnya aku tidak berhenti olahraga, aku ini sangat lentur dan sangat kuat dan punya perut yang bagus, tapi semua itu berubah ketika (negara api menyerang) aku berhenti olahraga dan beladiri. Ini curhat tapi aku ikut beladiri itu cuma sekedar ikut ikutan saja, dan aku main basket dengan serius itu adalah mimpi, walaupn nilai olahragaku biasanya bagus sih, tapi sekali lagi itu dulu waktu aku SMA. Kadang kadang aku kangen perutku yang bagus.

Note(2): Aku pikir sebenarnya aneh juga kenapa aku bisa update kilat sementara tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lain secepat menamatkan oneshoot. Aku lambat dalam apapun.

Note(3): Dalam hal kepercayaan diri aku ini mungkin lebih parah dari Jimin. (IMHO, Junghan juga kelihatan menutup diri sebenarnya. Agak kurang percaya diri.)

Note(4): Aku selalu membayangkan soulmate Jihoon adalah M (kodekode). Ya... maksudku soulmate Jihoon adalah seseorang yang sangat menyukai musik (kenapa juga fic ini jadi Musical Mark kalau bukan karena itu?)

Note(5): Kalau aku sedang down aku akan diam dan mendengarkan Rain. I moseub geudaero~ lalu memaksa diriku mendengar Love Toxic atau Crush. Dan seletah aku mabok, aku bakal putar Pick Me, pick me pick me up, pick me pick me pick me up.

Note(6): Aku tidak menyangka aku menulis soulmate!AU.

Note(7): Mengingat aku ini suka sekali BEG, dan aku baru keracunan cover Perfect Man-nya Bangtan, aku pikir akan bagus kalau kalau Bangtan cover lagu senior lagi, kalau bisa senior perempuan karena lagu perempuan yang dibawakan laki laki itu kesannya selalu manis-manis-manis~ dan aku terpikir BEG, Sixth Sense, tapi Shinsegye juga bagus, cuma Sixth Sense itu punya sesuatu yang Jimin pasti bisa, high note (whistle?) Gain-Narsha, walaupun aku lebih suka membayangkan Jimin membawakan part hit that high dan beberapa part Jea, aku ingin dia membawakan bagian Gain-Narsha yang super melengking itu. Dan part better than the lo~~~ve motion, tapi mungkin aku juga ingin Kook di part itu entah kenapa, juga di rap Miryo. Dia pasti benar benar tampan pakai jas, jidat kemana mana, seperti waktu di iklan itu... dan dia diborgol. Dan lagu itu ada miaw miaw-nya. Cat!Jikook?


	2. Chapter 2

Musical Mark

Cast: SEVENTEEN Woozi

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Warning: Non-canon, Soulmate!AU,Idol!Bangtan, Aged Down!SVT,

XXX

Kadang kadang pelajaran juga suka terlalu membosankan sampai Jihoon ingin tidur.

Jihoon menulis pada soulmate-nya,

Halo, sibuk?

Soulmate-nya menjawab,

Sedang istirahat latihan, kenapa?

Jihoon bertanya,

Aku mengganggu?

Sebuah tulisan tangan yang Jihoon kenali sebagai tulisan tangan teman soulmate-nya mulai muncul, tapi langsung dihapus sebelum Jihoon sempat membacanya.

Lalu soulmate-nya menulis,

Tidak kok, santai saja

Jihoon nyaris memutar mata, waktu itu siapa yang memarahinya karena Jihoon menulis di tangan, ya?

Soulmate-nya menulis lagi,

Aku sedang tidak harus tampil, aku ini idol yang sedang tidak dalam masa promosi. Kau percaya?

Jihoon dengan cepat menjawab,

Tidak.

Soulmate-nya membalas,

Kau harus percaya. Aku memang biasa tampil.

Jihoon bertanya,

Tampil apa? Underground rapper?

Soulmate-nya menjawab,

YA! underground rapper

Jihoon hanya berkedip, soulmate-nya itu seorang underground rapper, tapi dia mempelajari musik klasik dengan menggebu.

Jihoon bilang,

Aku pikir kau itu produser, maksudku sesuatu yang lebih ke arah musik klasik.

Soulmate-nya bertanya,

Darimana kau tahu aku belajar musik klasik?

Jihoon berdecak, lalu menjelaskan,

Jaman aku kecil dulu, kau suka corat coret tidak jelas tentang musik. Aku sampai les saking penasarannya.

Lengan Jihoon penuh, soulmatenya menghapus tulisan dia tangannya supaya dia punya ruang kosong untuk mengobrol dengan Jihoon lagi.

Jihoon minta tisu basah pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo minta pada satu anak perempuan di kelas.

Soulmate Jihoon menulis lagi,

Tapi, musik itu menyenangkan kan?

Jihoon menjawab,

Ya! Jelas sekali!

Soulmate-nya bertanya,

Punya idolgroup favorit? Producer favorit?

Jihoon menjawab,

Entahlah, ada banyak yang aku suka. Ada yang bilang aku mirip Kenzie dari SM, tapi aku rasa aku bukan fansnya. Kalau idol yang juga producer, Suga dan atau Zico bagus kan?

Soulmate Jihoon menjawab,

Kau mungkin tidak percaya ini, tapi temanku itu temannya Zico juga.

Jihoon ternganga,

Serius!?

Soulmate-nya menjawab,

Ya, mereka bahkan punya track bersama.

Jihoon bertanya,

Kau dari crew yang sama dengannya?

Soulmate-nya menjawab,

Ah, tidak. Aku dari provinsi lain.

Jihoon langsung menulis,

Gyeongsang.

Soulmate-nya bertanya,

Kau ini cenayang, ya. Atau kita pernah ngobrol dalam satoori?

Jihoon menjawab,

Kita pernah ngobrol dalam satoori. Busan.

Soulmate-nya menjawab,

Aku dari Daegu, sekarang di Seoul

Jihoon menjawab,

Aku juga di Seoul

Soulmate-nya bertanya,

Kuliah atau kerja?

Jihoon menjawab,

SMA. Kau?

Soulmate-nya menjawab,

Kerja.

Jihoon langsung saja menulis,

Di underground?

Soulmate-nya menjawab

Kau tahu Big Hit Ent?

Jihoon menjawab,

Tentu! Homme, BTS. Dulu aku suka sekali 8eight! Dan GLAM!

Soulmate-nya menjawab,

Sayangnya 8eight dan GLAM disband, Dik.

Jihoon bertanya,

Kenapa memanggilku adik?

Soulmatenya menjawab,

Karena kau anak SMA. Kelas berapa?

Jihoon menjawab,

2

Soulmate-nya membalas,

Kau lebih muda dari perkiraanku. Anak seumuranku biasanya sudah lulus kuliah.

Jihoon bertanya,

Kalau begitu ini hyung atau noona? Aku laki laki, Lee Jihoon.

Soulmatenya bertanya dulu,

Kau maunya apa? Laki laki atau perempuan? Aku bebas, kau tahu, terserah yang penting kalau cocok denganku biasanya aku suka.

Jihoon menjawab,

Terserah bagaimana dewa memberikannya padaku.

Soulmate-nya bertanya lagi,

Kau bukan A.R.M.Y kan?

Jihoon menjawab,

Bukan. Kenapa?

Soulmate-nya bertanya,

Kau bisa jaga rahasia, kan?

Jihoon menjawab,

Iya.

Soulmate-nya baru menulis.

Aku laki laki, asal Daegu, Min Yoongi. Aku rasa tidak apa apa kalau kita diam diam bertemu, Jihoon. membahas musik atau apa.

Tapi Jihoon sudah keburu terkejut, "Min Yoongi!"

"Lee Jihoon! Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!"

XXX

Note: Tetep nggak ngerti kenapa Jihoon selalu nge-freeze kalau Seungcheol mau cium dia. Bilang aja suka, jangan tsundere begitu, Uji.

Note(2): M itu bisa berarti MGS juga kan. Aku memikirkan dia kok waktu menulis Musical Mark.

Note(6): Aku masih suka aw-aw sendiri begitu sadar idol yang pernah di underground pasti pernah ketemu, Mon, Zico, Mino, (Kyung, Hanhae!) dan ZiKyung itu jelas jelas duo sebelum masuk Block B. Dan GOD GLOSS! SITU MUTAN ATAU APA (iya, aku baru nonton x-men) GOD GLOSS-GOON! (?) GLOSS OPPA! GLOSS SEONSAENGNIM! SEONSAENGNIM! (Meski lagu Gloss PD-nim itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan YoonSeok, aku bisa merasakan YoonSeok-nya, GLOSS FANFIC MATERIAL SEKALI!) (Setidaknya material untuk Gwangju Royal Princesses) GOD GLOSS!

(Note(~): Gloss itu Yoongi, secara harfiah, seperti Haneul berarti sky, maka Yoongi berarti Gloss. Cerita yang kudapat begitu, jadinya stagename Yoongi jaman di D-TOWN itu Gloss. (Agust D~))(Yang aku ingat Jun dalam Namjoon itu karakter yang sama dengan seseorang (bakat) aku lupa itu Junhui atau Junmyun. Dan Min dalam Ji-Min bisa berarti paradise, juga nama Jihun berarti al-Ji gong-Hun mungkin bisa diartikan pelayan (Hun) yang tahu (Ji) apa tugasnya, nama Sehun mungkin juga dari Gonghun dan Se-nya jelas jelas dari Sesang sama dengan Sekai(JPN).)


End file.
